I'll win
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: Ninguno de los amigos de Yoh y Anna está acostumbrado a ver a esos dos comportarse de forma cariñosa, pero ¿podrá la preocupación de Anna vencerla justo el día antes de la batalla? Pasad y leed


Buenas! Bueno, primero que nada, es la primera vez que escribo una historia de Shaman King y hace mucho que he visto la serie, lo que pasa es que me ha entrado la inspiración porque el otro día me puse a ver unos cuantos fan arts de una de mis parejas favoritas -porque son increíblemente adorables y monos -de la historia del anime. Igual hay cosas que no cuadran -es más, seguro que las hay -pero esta historia se sitúa en la noche antes de que Yoh se fuera hacia el Shaman Fight a luchar contra Hao.

En fin, yo me lo he medio inventado, así que intentad imaginaros un poco lo que yo he escrito, por lo demás, todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

Sin nada más que decir...ENJOY!

* * *

**I'LL WIN**

Pronto se tendría que marchar hacia la batalla y eso la hacía pensar en muchas cosas a la vez.

-Anna –preguntó Yoh mirándola un poco preocupado. La rubia simplemente pegó un brinco al escuchar a su prometido nombrarla, pero no le miró –Anna…-volvió a insistir, sin conseguir nada – Anna... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Anna no contestó, sino que apretó los puños fuertemente y bajó la cara, mirándose las piernas, intentando reprimir la angustia que sentía dentro de ella en esos momentos. Sabía que era muy evidente para Yoh que no estaba bien, pero también sabía que el chico no la presionaría bajo ninguna circunstancia. Se conocían demasiado bien el uno al otro, y eso sólo ha hizo sentirse peor.

-Yoh..-empezó con una voz queda. El chico la miró un una sonrisa calma, sin decir nada, alentando a su prometida a seguir hablando –definitivamente tienes que ganar. Tienes que…-pero no continuó porque sintió que la voz se le quebraba, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar. No en esos momentos en los que se suponía que debía darle fuerza.

-Ganaré –le dijo el chico sonriendo ampliamente. Anna le miró con los ojos humedecidos pero sin llorar -¿No confías en mí, Anna?

-Sí que lo hago –dijo ésta apartando la mirada –pero esto es diferentes, ya sabes que si pierdes…-pero se detuvo. Ella sabía que el enemigo, si es que se le podía llamar así, era Hao. Y tenía miedo por él, porque Yoh era muy bueno con todos, Yoh era increíble. Y no quería perderle.

Le miró por un momento y le vio levantarse del sitio.

-¿Dónde vas? –preguntó atropelladamente, como si sintiera que se fuera a largar en ese mismo momento para nunca volver; pero Yoh simplemente le sonrió y se acercó a ella, sentándose tras ella, de tal forma que su cuerpo quedaba cubierto por el cuerpo de él. Anna se sonrojó muchísimo, pero no se apartó de su lado, sino todo lo contrario, se hundió en su pecho.

-Voy a ganar –le dijo abrazándola, apretándola un poco contra él –ganaré porque tengo a alguien a quien quiero proteger con todas mis fuerzas. Y no puedo permitir que os pase nada, ni a los chicos ni a ti.

-Yoh…-suspiró ella, un poco más aliviada. Se separó un poco de él y le miró a los ojos, esta vez permitiéndole ver a través de ella. El chico simplemente le sonrió con dulzura y amor se acercó a ella lentamente para después juntar sus frentes.

Anna cerró los ojos un poco sonrojada y Yoh sonrió.

-Cuando vuelva quiero decirte algo muy importante Anna –dijo, sobresaltándola un poco. La chica sonrió, pues se imaginaba perfectamente lo que iba a decirle y el hecho de que le dijera eso en ese momento significaba que le prometía volver a su lado no importaba cómo –siempre estaré contigo, así que confía en mí.

-Tienes razón –le dijo la chica con una sonrisa un poco apenada. Se avergonzaba de sí misma por haber flaqueado en un momento como aquel, en el que las tornas deberían ser inversas, pero Yoh simplemente cortó la distancia que había entre ellos y la besó suavemente.

Anna se sonrojó muchísimo, pero le devolvió la caricia, abrazándose más a su novio, de forma que sus cuerpos quedaban más pegados que antes. Ambos supieron que aquella, quizá, sería la última noche que podrían pasar juntos en muchísimo tiempo, porque ahora Anna ya no tenía dudas. Amaba a Yoh con todas sus fuerzas y le iba a apoyar aunque tuviera que morir en el intento.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de Yoh, Manta estaba más tieso que una piedra. Había ido a decirles a los dos que la cena ya estaba lista, pero justo se había encontrado con esa escena tan poco habitual. Casi como un autómata, empezó a caminar hacia el salón, dónde los demás le miraban extrañados; Manta estaba más pálido que un muerto.

-¿Está bien Manta-dono? –preguntó Amidamaru preocupado. Los demás esperaron su respuesta en silencio, acosándole con la mirada, pero el chico simplemente se sentó en silencio.

-Oye, Manta –dijo Horo Horo pinchándole con los palillos -¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

-Está tieso –dijo Pilika tocándole con un dedo y mirándole sorprendida.

-Manta-san… –espetó Tamao, preocupada.

-¡Manta! – dijo Ren pegándole una leche.

Estaban todos entre preocupados e increíblemente curiosos por saber qué es lo que le tenía así. La ostia pareció haber hecho su efecto porque la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y el chico empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

-Éste ha perdido el cerebro –dijo Horo Horo, sorprendido –oye, Manta, dinos qué ha pasado.

-No…nada…-dijo él. Los demás arquearon una ceja y le miraron intensamente, esperando a que hablara, así que el chico suspiró y, sonrojado, empezó a contarles todo lo que había visto.

Todo el mundo se mantuvo callado y tremendamente sonrojado. Ryu se había incluso desmayado y Tamao se tapaba la cara. Fue Ren el único que, aunque se había sonrojado, supo sacar algo de juicio en el momento.

-¡Quéee! –pudo oírse en general en la sala al escuchar el mini relato del pequeño Manta.

-¿Se puede saber qué os sorprende, idiotas? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos –son prometidos, novios. Lo raro sería que no hicieran esa clase de cosas.

Entonces empezaron a hablar todos a la vez, haciendo que Ren les diera una buena tunda sacando a Bason. Finalmente, se callaron todos de nuevo y Manta empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Es que es simplemente que no les había visto nunca…ya sabes –dijo, sonrojándose –siempre lo he sabido, pero es como que no lo tenía asumido del todo…

-Porque para Anna-sama y Yoh-sama no hacen falta palabras ni gestos –dijo Tamao sonrojada y con una mirada un poco triste –el amor que ellos se tienen es inigualable en este mundo. Algo que nadie podría llegar a superar, han sido destinados a estar el uno con el otro.

Los demás la miraron son una sonrisa y pensaron que quizá tenían razón. Ninguno de ellos había visto a Anna y a Yoh –excepto Amidamaru - en una situación íntima o personal, por lo que les resultaba muy raro cuando se ponían a pensar en ello; pero sabían perfectamente que ellos dos tenían una relación más que especial.

-En todo caso…-dijo Ren con una sonrisa –deberíamos dejarles algo de intimidad, así que…vayamos a algún otro sitio a beber.

-Ren, somos menores –dijo Manta.

-¿Y qué? –preguntó este fulminándole con la mirada –Venga, nos vamos todos.

-¡Oye! ¡No he acabado de cenar! –se escuchó a Horo Horo por detrás, pero el chino le cogió de la camisa y le arrastró hacia fuera.

-¿Y qué hacemos con Ryu-dono? –preguntó Amidamaru, mirando al chico que aún seguía desmayado.

-Déjale ahí –dijo Tokageroh, encogiéndose de hombros –va a tardar en despertar, así que…vámonos nosotros, mientras.

Al día siguiente sería un nuevo día, y uno verdaderamente importante, pero todos consideraron que los dos novios merecían unas cuantas horas de intimidad. Después de todo, no se volverían a ver en un tiempo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y espero ver vuestros comentarios, a ver qué os ha parecido ^^

Saludos,

K.


End file.
